Dark Guardians
by Wickedly Beautiful
Summary: Non magical AU! Harry is a punkgothic seventeen year old boy who has long since known he was gay, but depression has gotten the better of him and he believes that no one could ever love him… Full Summary inside. SLASH! TomHarryDraco… Heed the warnings!


I had originally posted this under my other penname, ObuletShadowStalker, but I decided to edit it, and post it under Wickedly Beautiful, a screen-name that will be used for only Harry Potter stories. This is still my first HP story, it's just revamped, and posted under another name…

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with HP, I only borrow the characters to create my own plot…

Dark Guardians: 

Harry is a punk/gothic seventeen year old boy, who lives with his aunt, uncle and cousin who hate him, but are the only family he has left after a horrific murder killed his parents. He works as a waiter at a gothic gay bar in London, to save up money for a flat when he turns eighteen and can live by himself. Harry has long since known he was gay, but depression has gotten the better of him and he believes that no one could ever love him, especially after sexual assault gets the better of him. The Dursley's have always belittled Harry and the boy believes what they have told him all his life. When Thomas Riddle and Draco Malfoy enter the bar where he works and both fall in love with him, they have to convince him that life is worth living, that he can be loved, and that they really do love him.

Harry/Tom/Draco

WARNING: There is RAPE or nonconsensual acts in this story. I REPEAT there is RAPE in this story. (Later chapters…) There is also neglect, abuse, violence, and slash.

Dark Guardians - Chapter 1

Harry Potter walked down the street in London, after having gotten off the bus he had ridden every afternoon that summer on his way to work. He was aware of the looks that people were giving him due to what he wore, and the way he looked. He was what most people would call, "gothic."

Harry wore a pair of black bondage pants with chains, zippers, and straps all over them. He had on a black tee-shirt with the saying, 'Procrastinators, UNITE... tomorrow.' His hair was three inches long and tipped with red, while black eyeliner, lined his emerald eyes. All in all Harry Potter was hot and it was one of the reasons he had gotten the job at, 'Shadow Watchers,' a gothic gay club that was owned by Walter Millis, a well known gay movie star, who in his free time dressed in gothic clothes, feeling it suited his mood better.

Harry continued to walk down the street, vaguely noting that there was only one more block to walk until he got to work, and suddenly dreaded walking back into that club, a heavy feeling of foreboding weighing in his well toned stomach. Harry slowed his walk, knowing that he was early anyway, so he didn't have to be in such a hurry to get to work; and he tried to figure out what the feeling was about. There wasn't anything around him that looked very suspicious, so he tried to push the feeling away, thinking that he was just overreacting to the Dursley's constant threats.

The only problem with pushing the feelings away was the fact that his feelings about trouble or danger were usually right on the money.

Harry walked into the club, and immediately went to the back to get his stuff on from his locker, and to talk to Walter if he got the chance. Harry turned the combination and opened the locker, taking out a two inch wide black leather bracelet that had a Dragon embedded into it, and snapped it around his wrist, which had numerous scars lining it, all of them carefully cut so the bracelet covered them. He also pulled out a black leather dog collar that was an inch wide and had a silver crescent moon on the back where it hooked together, there was a loop where a leash could be hooked on it, but he hardly ever let anyone use the leash.

Harry shut the locker, still feeling the same foreboding sense, and walked out of the room, seeing that Walter was in the middle of a conversation. He went behind the counter and got ready to take orders from the customers. When he saw a blond man walk in, with a wavy dark brown haired man, something clenched in his stomach. The two men had been coming to the club for months, and each time they came Harry took their orders, feeling the attraction to the men grow stronger with each short conversation.

The blond haired man's lips were quirked up in a smile, and his silver-blue eyes were twinkling in amusement as he talked to the brown haired man. He was wearing leather pants and a button down black tee-shirt. His wrists were lined with three black leather bracelets each, all of them an inch wide. Around his neck was a silver chain choke collar, and Harry almost choked when the man looked at him and smiled. Harry looked away and blushed, then studied the brown haired man.

The brown haired man's deep brown eyes were drawn in sneakiness and amusement as he talked to his companion, his full lips turned in a laugh. He wore pants much like Harry's except there were a lot less straps and chains; and his shirt was black with the message, 'Shut your mouth and back away slowly; and no harm will come to you.' There was a leather band around his left wrist much like Harry's own, except a serpent lined it instead of a dragon. When the man had seen the blond look up and smile at Harry, he had done the same; instantly making a conflagration of heat fill Harry's body.

The smaller man turned around and grabbed a tray from behind the counter, trying to calm his nerves as the two men looked on in curiosity. They studied his every movement, noticing the way he favored his left side, as if he had been hurt there recently. He walked as if that side was bothering him, it was slight and anyone who hadn't been looking wouldn't have seen the wince drawing lines briefly into the man's face; and it bothered the men that everyone else in the club didn't notice it.

The raven haired man walked over to them with a pad in his hand and a small smile on his face. "Can I take your order?" The man asked, his voice soft and shy.

"I'll have a coke," the blond man answered carefully as if the raven haired, beauty in front of him might spook at any moment.

Harry blushed as the man gave him a luxurious smile, and turned to the brown haired man. "What about you sir?" His voice was little more than a whisper and the blush deepened as the man smiled at the usage of such formal language in a club.

"I'll have the same as my companion here, with a large order of onion rings to go with it." Harry smiled and nodded, before turning and leaving to go give the order to the front. He waited for the orders, and then walked back over to the table, handing each of the men their drinks and onion rings; getting smiles in return.

As Harry turned to leave, he felt a slim but strong hand on his arm, and jerked, still wary of anyone who touched him. The hand remained in place and Harry turned to look at the man that had touched him. "My name is Tom Riddle," the man said looking into Harry's eyes, his chocolate pools melting what was left of Harry's fear.

"Harry Potter," Harry's answer was softly spoken, but it brought a smile to the man's face. Tom's fingers moved down to lightly shackle Harry's wrist, fingering the band clasped on it. Harry was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on his work as the man pulled him down into the seat next to him.

Another strong hand attached itself to Harry's other arm and again the raven haired man jumped at the contact. He tore his gaze away from Tom's to look at his companion, who's face was marred with concern for him. "My name is Draco Malfoy," his voice was gentle, trying not to spook the man further.

"It's nice to meet both of you," Harry said, his voice oddly serene in the face of what had been happening to him lately.

Harry looked back and forth between the men who each held a separate wrist and saw so many emotions on their faces. There was concern, care, lust, want, and maybe if he wasn't seeing things... love? He didn't know how it was possible for them to be thinking that already, but then again he was also a firm believer in love at first sight... for _other _people. Harry knew that he had to ask the question that had been bothering him since Tom had grabbed his wrist, and hated that he had the instinct to do so.

"Look I am really happy that you want me here, but I have to ask the question that presents itself; why do you want me here?" His voice was strong when he didn't know it could be, but he paid no heed to it as he awaited their answers.

"There is something between us that I could sense the moment I saw you, and I know you felt it too," Tom began, and took a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts, before pushing forward. "I could feel it and I know Draco could too; the moment I saw you, something changed. I want to get to know you better, and I hope you agree."

Harry nodded almost convulsively at the suggestion and Tom and Draco laughed, while he put his head down in shame and embarrassment. After a brief moment there was a hand on his chin lifting it to look into Tom's eyes, "never be embarrassed of yourself Harry." Tom grasped his hand gently, and when he pulled it away, there was a piece of paper in his hand, containing Tom's phone number.


End file.
